Abismo
by Siasira
Summary: Está enamorada y cree que no es correspondida. Mientras, un abismo se está abriendo entre los dos. ¿Podrán cerrarlo? DHr
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

_Me gustaría decirte muchas cosas, pero sabes que no puedo. Todo esto me está matando, es superior a mí. No sé como controlarlo, no puedo controlarlo. _

_Tú más que nadie lo sabes, me conoces como yo a ti, lo has vivido._

_¿Cómo hacer para controlarlo? Cada vez que lo miro, me siento morir, quiero morir. Saber que nunca podré estar con él… Necesito que me ayudes, tengo que hacer algo. _

_¿Qué hiciste tú, Harry, para calmar el dolor? Tú lo conseguiste, calmaste el dolor, tu dolor desapareció. La enamoraste._

_Sé que suena extraño que yo, Hermione Granger, me haya enamorado como una adolescente, pero es la verdad. Estoy enamorada y no soy correspondida._

_No sé si sabrás quien es él, pero seguro que no te lo esperas. Harry, llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos y te extraño mucho._

_Espero que estéis todos bien, quisiera haceros una visita, pero por ahora me es imposible._

_Te quiere,_

_Hermione._

_PD: no le enseñes la carta a los demás, sobre todo a Ron, ya sabes como es. Gracias._

Terminó de escribir la carta y la metió en el sobre sin siquiera releerla. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras le ataba el sobre a la lechuza y le abría la ventana para dejarla ir.

De verdad esperaba que Harry leyese la carta lo antes posible y fuese a verla. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo cerca. No quería que se preocupara demasiado, sólo estaba enamorada. _Enamorada de él…_

No sabía cuando había empezado aquello, pero un día cogió las maletas y se fue a Oxford, según ella, a empezar una nueva vida.

Empezó una carrera en la Universidad muggle y le iba bastante bien, hasta que se vio sin dinero para pagar el alquiler del piso ella sola. Puso un anuncio en el periódico, otro en la Universidad, y otro en su portal.

Hubo una única llamada. A la semana ya estaba viviendo con su nuevo compañero de piso. Draco Malfoy.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo él en Oxford, pero tampoco le preguntó. Ya no había insultos ni reproches, ya no eran unos niños. Los dos querían demostrar que habían madurado, que ya eran adultos.

Poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos, compartiendo secretos. Poco a poco ella se fue enamorando de él…

La puerta de la casa se abrió, para luego escuchar el ruido al cerrarse. Una voz. Su voz.

- ¡Hermione!

Otra lágrima.

-¿Hermione, estás en casa?- preguntó la voz.

Salió de su trance al escuchar pasos acercarse a su dormitorio. La puerta se abrió. Rápidamente se secó el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas.

-Herm¿por qué no me contestas?- le dijo dulcemente, acercándose a ella y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Es que estaba dormida- le mintió, sin mirarle a los ojos. Él se quedó mirándola unos segundos, sabiendo que mentía.

-Bueno, no importa.- _¿Cómo no enamorarse de él?-_ Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.- le dijo levantándose con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¿A quién?

-Ya lo verás. Venga, está en el salón.- dijo entusiasmado.- Es importante para mí.

-Pero no estoy arreglada, mira que pintas…- dijo mirándose.

-¡Bah! Tonterías. Estás preciosa.

_Sus ojos…_

_-_No lo creo…

-Hermione…- le rogó. _¿Cómo negarse?_

-Está bien, ya voy.

Caminaron hasta el salón donde se suponía que estaba la visita "importante para Draco".

Era una mujer, _¿Podría ser…?_ Joven y guapa. _No…_ seguramente sería lista. _Todo un partidazo._

Draco avanzó hasta ella y pasó un brazo por su cintura, a la vez que se sonreían mutuamente.

_Su sonrisa…_

Su alma cayó a sus pies y el corazón se le rompió más todavía. Ya sabía lo que vendría ahora…

-Hermione, - comenzó- esta es Sarah- _Tu novia- _mi novia.

_Harry, te necesito ahora…_

_

* * *

_Era temprano, muy temprano. Ron Weasley aún se encontraba en el más profundo de los sueños, cuando, un picoteo en la ventana le hizo despertar. A regañadientes, se levantó para abrir la ventana y coger la carta que traía atada.

Al cogerla, la lechuza se quedó en el alféizar de la ventana, esperando una recompensa.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó soñoliento el pelirrojo- No voy a darte nada, fuera.

Intentó abrir la carta, pero no pudo. Al parecer, tenía un hechizo. _Vale, no es para mí. Maldito Harry, me hace levantarme temprano para coger SU carta, y encima no puedo leerla._

Gritó el nombre de su amigo, sin importarle si seguía durmiendo o no.

-¡Harry!- no contestaba- ¡Potter!- seguía sin contestar. La paciencia de Ronald Weasley tenía un límite…- ¡Harry Potter, mi hermana está en ropa interior, borracha, y dice que quiere meterse en tu cama!- Por supuesto, jamás dejaría que su hermana pequeña se metiese en la cama del degenerado (a los ojos de hermano mayor) de su amigo, pero eso siempre funcionaba.

Escuchó unos pasos rápidos por el pasillo, que se acercaban. Pronto vio la figura de su mejor amigo, con nada puesto, solo con los boxers. La cara de Ron se encendió. ¡Así que venía preparado…! Lo mataría en oto momento, ahora tenía que seguir durmiendo.

-¡Ginny!- se quedó parado al ver a otro pelirrojo que, obviamente, no era Ginny.- Eh… ¿Ginny no estaba aquí...?

-Claro que no está aquí, idiota. Tienes una carta, no he podido leerla, tiene algún hechizo.- Cogió el sobre y se lo entregó- Toma, no tengo ni idea de quien es. Me voy a dormir.

Cuando el pelirrojo se fue a su habitación, se dispuso a leer la carta. A la vez que iba avanzando, se iba sentando.

-Dios mío, Hermione¿qué te está pasando?- dijo en un susurro._ Tengo que ir a verla, me necesita._

_

* * *

_

Se levantó bastante temprano, dispuesto a hacer el desayuno. Hermione se comportaba extraño, le pasaba algo, lo sabía. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué. Ya no estaba tan animada como antes, le faltaba el brillo en sus ojos y siempre lucía un poco triste.

Con Sarah fue bastante amable y atenta, pero no era ella misma.

Le llevaría el desayuno a la cama, sí, eso haría. Seguro que le levantaba el ánimo. Le haría esas tortitas con caramelo que tanto le gustaban, le encantaría.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación despacio. Seguía durmiendo. La observó por unos instantes. _Si ella supiese cuanto la quiero…_

Hubo un tiempo, en el que Draco sintió algo más que amistad por ella. No podía sacársela de la cabeza, auto convenciéndose que sólo era atracción, que ella nunca sentiría lo mismo.

Qué equivocado estaba…

Dejó la bandeja en el otro extremo de la cama y, lentamente, fue hacia la puerta para marcharse.

-¿Draco?- preguntó ella medio dormida, aún desperezándose y con los ojos cerrados.

-He venido a traerte el desayuno, pero estabas dormida. Ya me voy, sigue durmiendo.- dijo él mirándola desde la puerta.

-No, no te vayas- dijo con ¿desesperación?

-Está bien, te he hecho tortitas con caramelo. Sé que te gustan.

_¿Todavía se acordaba?_

-Gracias.- sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata – ven, siéntate aquí- le dijo mientras palmeaba un sitio a su lado en la cama.

Comieron en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía, sabiendo que se estaban alejando.

-Hermione- comenzó

-¿Si?

-Hermione- repitió- ¿nos estamos alejando?- preguntó temeroso.

Ella pareció meditar la respuesta, mientras él la miraba. Se atrevió en mucho tiempo a mirarle a los ojos, mientras decía…

-Sí

.  
Siguieron comiendo en silencio, mientras un abismo se abría entre los dos.

* * *

¿Qué tal? No se si os habrá gustado, así que... mandadme reviews para comprobarlo! 

Los capítulos serán más largos, esto sólo es una introducción a la historia.

Besukiss!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

Volvió a casa más tarde de lo común y bastante desanimada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez, y lo que se encontró no le levantó mucho el ánimo.

Draco y Sarah estaban en el sofá, abrazados, y viendo, lo que parecía, una película. ¿Draco viendo una peli en casa¡Pero si no soportaba ver cine en televisión! Esa chica le estaba cambiando mucho.

Con lo entretenidos que estaban, no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, aunque ella se encargaría de hacerse notar. Estaban a oscuras, la excusa perfecta.

Avanzó un poco hacia donde sabía que estaba una mesita con una pequeña lámpara. Empezó a actuar. Tiró la lámpara haciendo como si se chocara contra ella.

Al escuchar el ruido, la pareja se asustó, por lo que Draco cogió su varita rápidamente y encendió la luz.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo, fingiendo arrepentimiento- como todo estaba a oscuras…

Draco bajó la varita y suspiró al ver a su compañera de piso frente a él.

-Hermione, ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿quieres?- dijo molesto- estábamos viendo una película.

-Qué muggle…- dijo ella en un susurro lo bastante audible.- ¿desde cuando haces tú ese tipo de cosas?

-Bueno, es que ella es muggle…

-¿Cómo? Tú, Draco Malfoy¿saliendo con una muggle? Eso sí que no me lo creo.

-Sí… ¿Qué problema hay?

-No sé…- dijo irónica- quizá, que ayer estuvimos hablando del mundo mágico, nuestras varitas, las fotos que se mueven… Ningún problema, qué va.

-Lo cierto es- interrumpió la aludida- que todos en mi familia son muggles, excepto mi hermano. Así que sé todo lo que hay que saber de vuestro mundo. Aparte de todo lo que Draco me ha enseñado. Ya le conozco muy bien.

_Seguro…_

-No creo que le conozcas lo sufientemente bien, como para saber que Draco, no soporta ver películas en la televisión. Porque, Draco, odia hacer cosas de muggles.- Le dijo mirándola fijamente.- ¿No te lo había dicho? Vaya, cuanta confianza tenéis¿no? Buenas noches.- Se despidió dejándolos solos y con una sonrisita de superioridad en los labios.

000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente, salió de su habitación lista para irse a la Facultad, cuando, vio a Sarah y a Draco, dormidos en el sofá, muy juntos y abrazados. ¡Esa chica había pasado la noche en SU casa, y en SU sofá! Y lo peor de todo¡abrazada a SU compañero de piso¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

_Su novia._

Cierto, SU novia, ella no tenía nada que hacer, al menos por ahora. Aunque…

Parecía que estaban en un profundo sueño, ella se encargaría de hacerlos despertar.

Corrió hasta la puerta, y al salir, dio un fuerte portazo.

La pareja se despertó al instante con el ruido de la puerta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Draco?

-Habrá sido Hermione, a esta hora siempre se va a la Universidad.

-¿Estudia en una Universidad muggle? Esa chica es muy rara.- dijo levantándose.

-No es rara, es la bruja más inteligente de mi generación- dijo defendiéndola.- Pasa muchas horas estudiando para sacar buenas notas, para eso vino a Oxford.

-Ya, por eso no tiene vida propia.

-¿Qué? Claro que la tiene. Sus amigos de siempre están en Londres y casi nunca se ven, pero también tiene amigos en la Facultad.

-Entonces¿por qué siempre está aquí? Si tiene amigos¿por qué no sale con ellos?- preguntó interesada.

Draco empezaba a molestarle. ¿Qué más daba si Hermione estaba siempre allí? Era su casa también.

-¡Es su casa, tiene derecho a estar aquí!- dijo molesto- ¿qué mas te da a ti? Ni siquiera la conoces. Ella sale cuando quiere, no cuando yo se lo digo¿entiendes?

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo, Draco. Sólo que… ella pasa mucho tiempo aquí cuando estoy yo…- Draco la miraba con cara de confusión.- Cuando estamos tú y yo… juntos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que ir a trabajar.- Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.- Piensa, amor, piensa.- Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se marchó.

_"Que piense… ¿qué diablos quiere que piense?"_ Ya tenía bastante con el comportamiento de su amiga desde hacía algún tiempo. Sabía que algo le ocurría, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era. Y estaba Sarah… sentía un cariño grande hacia ella, pero ¿la quería? Creía que sí, pero no estaba del todo seguro. ¿Y qué sentía por Hermione? La quería, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿solo era amor de amigos? no lo sabia…

Tenía que hablar con ella, saber qué le pasaba. Sí, cuando volviese de la Universidad lo haría. No sabía qué iba a decirle exactamente pero lo intentaría.

000000000000000000000

-¡Harry!-gritó Ron Weasley.

-¿Qué?

-¿Has vuelto ya de Júpiter¿En qué demonios estás pensando?- le preguntó molesto.

-No…en nada, en nada- dijo sin darle importancia.- ¿Qué decías?

-Pues que…-fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Ron… ¿tú sabes con quién vive Hermione en Oxford?

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? Harry, no estás en lo que estás…

-Nunca nos lo dijo, nunca hemos ido a visitarla…

-¡Porque nunca nos ha invitado! Harry, sé que la echas de menos, yo también. Esas cartas que nos manda cada dos meses, son demasiado poco. Pero tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas. Ella se fue y tampoco ha venido a visitarnos, no te sientas culpable.

-Es que ella…-comenzó "_No se lo digas a Ron, ya sabes como es."_

-¿Ella qué, Harry? Por favor, olvida a Hermione un momento, tenemos trabajo.-dijo tajante.

-Está bien, pero creo que deberíamos hablar con ella…

-Harry…

-Vale, vale. Ya lo dejo.

"_Nos veremos pronto, Herm" _

000000000000000000000000

Estaba en la cocina bebiendo café, cuando notó la puerta abrirse. Seguro que era Hermione, Sarah no tenía la llave aún. Salió dispuesto a hablar con ella sobre su extraño comportamiento. Ya había preparado su mini discurso.

Pero no estaba preparado para ver lo que vio. Hermione, estaba besándose apasionadamente con un tío que ÉL no conocía de nada. Y lo peor de todo¡se estaba quitando la camisa, y ella le estaba ayudando! No se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y seguían a lo suyo. Decidió hacerse notar. (N/A ¿Os suena?)

Carraspeó una vez. Nada. Ahora lo hizo más fuerte. Nada. ¿Cómo se atrevían a ignorarlo¡Ignorarlo a _él_! Desde luego, no sabían con quien estaban tratando.

Bien, ya se enterarían que había un Malfoy en la habitación.

-¡Hermione Granger¡¿Qué estás haciendo!- gritó.

Del susto, los dos se separaron rápidamente, con la respiración agitada y rojos hasta decir basta.

-Herm¿quién es este tío?- preguntó su acompañante.

-Pues…él es… mi comp…- empezó respirando entrecortadamente.

-Soy su comprometido- le cortó Draco.

La chica le miró con los ojos como platos y sentía como la ira crecía en su interior.

-¿Qué?- se giró para mirar a la chica- ¿Por qué me traes aquí si sabías que tu _comprometido _estaba en casa¿Estás loca o qué?- dijo abrochándose la camisa y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

A Draco se le dibujó una sonrisilla que intentó disimular cuando ella le miró con odio, antes de salir detrás del chico.

-¡Jess!- le llamaba- ¡puedo explicarlo¡Vuelve, por favor¡Jess!

Demasiado tarde, se había subido al coche y se había marchado. Entró corriendo de nuevo al apartamento y azotó la puerta hecha una furia.

El rubio estaba sentado en un sillón, con su pose habitual, y al parecer bastante tranquilo.

-¡Tú!- gritó, señalándole con el dedo- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hacer eso¡Dime!

-Bueno,- dijo calmado- no creí conveniente que _ese_ te estuviese comiendo la boca delante de mí.

-¡Pues te hubieses ido a tu habitación¡Tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que yo quiero, donde yo quiera, en MI casa¿Entiendes?

-¡No creo que tengas el derecho de tirarte a _ese _en el salón, y delante de mí!

-¡Seguramente, tu te habrás tirado a Sarah cien veces en este mismo salón!- le espetó.

-¡Claro que no!

-Ya, claro- dijo irónica- Draco¡¿Por qué dijiste que eres mi comprometido¡Lo has estropeado todo¡Ahora les dirá a todos sus amigos de la Facultad que estoy comprometida!

-Yo… lo siento…no quería- dijo acercándose a ella.- Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¡No querías pero lo hiciste!- dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Además¡ese tío no es bueno para ti! Así no se trata a las mujeres.- dijo limpiándole una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

-Draco, él me trataba bien… No sé de donde has sacado eso- dijo cerrando los ojos inconscientemente, debido a la caricia.

Aún no se había dado cuenta de cómo se encontraba ella en esos momentos. Mejillas encendidas con rastros de lágrimas, labios rojos y húmedos, el pelo revuelto, y la camisa semiabierta, dejando ver parte de su sujetador.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, aunque la caricia había terminado. Los abrió y se encontró a dos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

La atrajo hacia si cogiéndola por la cintura, la miró y la besó. Ella se entregó entera en ese beso, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, sintiendo sólo esos labios que tanto deseaba desde hacía tiempo.

_Sus labios…_

No. No podía hacer eso. _"¿Acaso está jugando conmigo?" No, no y no. "Está con Sarah"_

Puso sus manos en su pecho, separándose de él, _alejándole_. Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Se encontraba traicionada, dolida.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo¡No puedes hacer esto!- lloraba a lágrima viva- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- gritaba. Draco sólo podía mirarla, sin saber qué decir, qué hacer.

-Herm…Hermione. Yo…

-Déjalo. No importa. Olvidamos lo que ha pasado¿vale?- dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba mucho que desear.

-Sí, será mejor.

-Sí… Me voy a la cama. Buenas Noches.

-Buenas… noches.

Se marchó a su habitación, para llorar durante toda la noche, mientras él pensaba en lo sucedido. ¿Celos? Podría ser.

El abismo se abría cada vez más.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**000000000000000000**

¡Hola! No he tardado mucho tiempo¿no? Je je.

Espero que este capi os guste, ya empieza la acción. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Pero ¡dejadme más!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besukiss!

**Reviews…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a Rowling, excepto lo que no os suene. Sólo escribo para divertirme.

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

Hermione. ¿Por qué demonios hizo aquello¿Por qué la había besado¡Si se suponía que ya no sentía aquello! No podía dejar de pensar en los labios que por primera vez había probado, sus mejillas sonrosadas… en ella.

"_No, no, no."_

Se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar en ella. Era cierto que al verla con ese chico, había sentido celos. Muchos celos. Pero era su amiga, su _mejor_ amiga, tenía que protegerla ¿no?

De algo estaba seguro. No volvería a enamorarse de ella. No. ¿Para qué¿Para sufrir? Ni pensarlo. Además, ella no sentía nada por él… _"respondió a mi beso… y después me alejó. Soy un idiota"_

Y… estaba Sarah. No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ella, de nada. ¿Cariño¿Amistad¿Amor? No…

Era una buena chica, guapa, inteligente, muggle…

Sonrió. ¿Quién diría que Draco Malfoy saldría con una muggle? Seguramente pensarían que se había vuelto loco. Tampoco nadie diría que se enamoraría de una sangre sucia, y lo había hecho. Por ella sí se había vuelto completamente loco. Sólo por ella…

Terminó de arreglarse y salió de su habitación. Encontró a Hermione tirada en el sofá como si fuera suyo y leyendo un libro. Era una imagen tan… suya.

- Hermione.- dijo. Ella le miró interrogante.- Voy a salir.

- Vale- dijo la castaña simplemente, devolviendo su mirada al libro.

"_¿Vale¿No dice nada más?"_ pensó el rubio.

- Con Sarah- añadió, esperando una acción de parte de la castaña.

- Lo suponía.- dijo sin apartar la vista del libro.- Que lo pases bien.

- Pues… volveré tarde. Incluso puede que vuelva mañana…

"_¿Qué intenta¿Darme celos? Lo está consiguiendo…" _ Pensó la chica.

- …y después de cenar, daremos un paseo y…

- ¡Vale ya!- gritó- ya me he enterado de lo romántica que va a ser esta velada.- dijo con tono de fastidio.- No hace falta que me cuentes todos los detalles ¿vale? Hay algunos que no tenemos pareja y nos gusta que nos dejen… respirar de tanto amor. Llega a dar asco.

- Si es eso lo que piensas…

- Es exactamente lo que pienso. Con el amor solo se sufre, se llora… no se lo recomiendo a nadie, lo digo por experiencia…

- ¿Experiencia? Yo no he conocido a nadie por el que tú hayas sufrido…

"_Porque eres tú, tonto"_

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante varios minutos, en los cuales se miraban fijamente. Fue roto por el rubio.

- Hermione, lo de ayer…- comenzó.

- Vete ya, Sarah te está esperando.- le cortó ella.

- Sí. Adiós.- le miró un momento y salió del apartamento.

- Adiós…- alcanzó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos.

000000000000000000000000

- ¿Es aquí?

- Sí - dijo sonriente.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en su cara.

- ¿Pero estás seguro? Haber si te has equivocado…

- No. Estoy completamente seguro. ¿No te gusta?- dijo mirándola.

- Draco, amor, mírame.- dijo señalándose.- No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero¿no ves que llevo tacones?- dijo como si fuese obvio. Él asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, entonces¡¿por qué demonios me traes a un parque de atracciones!

- Bueno… es un lugar mágico y supongo que nunca habrás estado aquí, por eso pensé que sería divertido. Ya sabes, por salir de la monotonía y eso.- Ella le miraba confundida - A Hermione le encantan.

El rostro de Sarah pasó de confusión a furia.

- ¡Ah, claro! Ya entiendo. A Hermione le parecen geniales los parques de atracciones. ¡Qué bien! - dijo con ironía - y… venís aquí muy a menudo los dos¿no?

- Antes veníamos más, pero sí, supongo que sí.- dijo totalmente tranquilo.- Oye, no deberías haberte arreglado tanto, yo no te dije a donde íbamos. Además, siempre vas demasiado… arreglada.

- ¿Eso crees? Claro, a ti te gustaría que fuese menos arreglada ¿verdad? Así como por ejemplo… Hermione.

- Sí, por ejem…

- ¡Draco! - le cortó.- No se qué tipo de relación mantienes con _esa _chica, pero que sepas que no me gusta nada. A veces llego a pensar que tenéis algo más que una bonita amistad…

- ¿Qué¿De qué hablas? Ella es mi mejor amiga. Te lo he dicho cien millones de veces. Además, no sé de donde sacas esas tonterías.

- Yo digo lo que veo, Draco. A esa Hermione le pasa algo contigo. Lo sé.- dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Y cómo lo sabes? Que yo sepa, no tienes poderes.- Dijo con malicia.

Ella pareció no notarlo, o simplemente ignoró ese último comentario.

- Eso… se palpa en el ambiente.

- Vale, ya está bien. No quiero volver a hablar de esto contigo¿de acuerdo? Si no quieres estar aquí, nos vamos.- dijo enfadado mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- ¡Oh, Draco, vamos¿No irás a enfadarte porque no quiero quedarme aquí, verdad?- preguntó con voz inocente. El rubio seguía caminando sin prestarle atención.- ¿Verdad, Draco¡Draco¡Por favor, espera, no corras, que llevo los tacones!

000000000000000000000000

- Bueno, os dejo solos.- anunció levantándose.

- ¿A donde vas?

- Ahora mismo, a cambiarme. Tengo una cita

Harry hizo el ademán de preguntar algo, pero antes de poder decir nada, Ron le silenció.

- Y no.- Dijo mirando a su amigo. No voy a deciros quién es. Por ahora no. Sólo os diré que esta vez será algo serio. No como las otras veces.

- ¿Mi hermanito Ronnie se ha enamorado? Que tierno…- dijo Ginny con voz empalagosa.- ¿A que es lindo Harry?

- Sí, es tan, tan bonito…- dijo imitándola.

En esos momentos, Ronald estaba más que rojo de vergüenza. Ellos lo miraban y seguían con la bromita que, a él no le causaba ninguna gracia, más bien un bochorno horrible. Y si se lo llegan a decir a su madre…

- ¿Y como es ella? Es para decírselo a mamá.

- Em… ella… yo…

- Mira, Ginny, sólo de pensar en ella se le suben los colores y tartamudea…

- Mejor... voy a cambiarme… eso, sí a cambiarme – dijo mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

En cuanto escucharon la puerta cerrarse, estallaron en carcajadas. Siguieron riéndose unos minutos hasta que oyeron la voz del pelirrojo.

- ¡Harry, te cojo la camisa azul!

- ¡Vale, pero no me la manches de babas!- Una risilla se escucho de parte de la Weasley.

- ¡Muy gracioso!

- Ginny, tengo que contarte algo. Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a tu hermano. ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo. Ahora, cuenta.

- Pues verás, el otro día, recibí una carta de…- no pudo continuar, ya que Ron se encontraba delate suyo, rojo de la ira y tenía en la mano, algo que parecía un pergamino arrugado.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

000000000000000000000000

Llegó a casa muy tarde. Al final, la noche había estado bien. Sí, solo bien. A él le hubiera gustado quedarse en el parque de atracciones, como lo cuando lo hacía con Hermione. Pero no, Sarah tenía que presentarse con sus tacones, y arreglada como si fuese a una boda. Vale, a él también le gustaba ir arreglado, pero tampoco siempre…

De todas maneras, siempre acababan igual. Discutían por algo y después todo se resolvía con unos cuantos besos y palabras. Su relación se podía calificar como monótona. Siempre hacían lo mismo. La recogía en su casa, se iban a cenar a un restaurante elegante, daban un paseo y la llevaba a su casa. Siempre igual. Él lo sentía así, si tenía que ser sincero, se aburría bastante.

No es que Sarah fuese aburrida, Sarah es… monótona. No le gusta hacer nada diferente. Y hablar… tampoco hablaban de muchas cosas, ni de libros, ni de música, nada. La verdad, le recordaba un poco a Pansy. Y puede que su amiga fuese más interesante.

Fue hasta su habitación a ponerse el pijama, y después fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Al volver, miró la puerta de enfrente. ¿Estaría ya dormida? Seguro que sí. Siempre se quedaba dormida mientras leía un libro. Antes, entraba sigilosamente para apagar la luz que se dejaba encendida, y se quedaba un rato viéndola dormir. Se la imaginaba durmiendo junto a él. La tenía tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos…

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos. ¿Y si…? No, no. No podía. No _debía _hacerlo. ¡Bah! Lo haría. No perdía nada, al contrario, lo ganaba.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Efectivamente, la luz estaba encendida y Hermione completamente dormida con un libro abierto. Se acercó hacia ella mientras la miraba. Preciosa, así era como estaba dormida, aunque despierta lo estaba más, ahora parecía una diosa.

Se agachó junto a ella para poder observarla mejor. Su respiración era pausada y su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilo. Despacio, le pasó un dedo por los labios semi-abiertos, acariciándolos. Podía besarla, estaba completamente dormida, a su merced. Sin pensárselo dos veces, juntó sus labios con los de ella, para saborearla, aunque ella no se diese cuenta.

Se separó de ella y abrió los ojos, seguía dormida. Tuvo suerte, no hubiese sabido qué decirle. La castaña se movió, tirando inconscientemente las sábanas, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo enfundado en un pequeño camisón blanco.

Draco tragó saliva, se veía tan apetecible… El deseo estaba presente. Sintió fuego recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo al mirar a la chica.

- ¿Jess?- preguntó entre sueños.

El rubio sintió rabia, furia, celos. Unos terribles celos que se apoderaba de él al ver a Hermione con otro, y más si le nombraba en sueños cuando él acababa de besarla.

- No, Hermione, soy Draco.- Dijo bajito.

Ella no contestó, seguía sumergida en su sueño, y no iba a despertarla.

Repitió el mismo proceso de siempre. Se levantó del suelo, recogió el libro, la miró por última vez, y apagó la luz, para después salir del cuarto e irse a su habitación.

Cada vez que hacía eso, le daba un beso furtivo en la mejilla, pero, esta vez, salió de allí sin hacerlo. Ni se acordó. Sus celos eran demasiado intensos.

Ya tenía algo en lo que pensar durante toda la larga noche.

**Fin del capítulo.**

** 00000000000000**

¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el tecer capítulo, a ver si os gusta. A mí, personalmente no mucho, pero bueno. Para saber qué opinais vosotros...ya sabéis, reviews.

Bueno, sé que he tardado, pero es que ya empecé el colegio y ufff... Es que no tengo tiempo "pa na", de verdad. Intentaré escribir más rápido, pro no prometo nada¿vale?

¡REVIEWS!

Besukiss!

Siasira.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a Rowling, excepto lo que no os suene. Sólo escribo para divertirme.

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

- Ron, puedo explicarlo, tranquilízate por favor.- dijo Harry mientras se alejaba temeroso de su amigo.

-¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE¿QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE, HARRY?- el moreno asintió con la cabeza.- ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE LO HAGA, EH?

- Ron…- intervino su hermana.

El pelirrojo miró a su hermana.

- CÁLLATE GINNY, NO TE METAS EN COSAS QUE NO TE IMPORTAN. ESTO ES ENTRE HARRY, HERMIONE Y YO.

-¿Hermione¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto?- preguntó confundida.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del chico al ver que su hermana tampoco sabía nada.

- Vaya Harry¿no le habías dicho nada a Ginny? Qué raro, pensaba que confiabais el uno en el otro. Después de aquello…

- Ron, no sigas por ahí¿quieres?- le reprochó su hermana con ojos llorosos.

- Gin, yo…- intentó disculparse el moreno.

- No importa Harry, ya lo hiciste una vez, no creí que volvieses a hacerlo, aunque ya veo… y sobre todo con Hermione.

- ¡Ginny! No creerás que yo… volví a hacer eso¿verdad? Y… ¡es Hermione! No la veo desde hace mucho tiempo, Gin.- le miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Bu…bueno, yo creí que… Ron dijo…- dijo Ginny entre sollozos.

Harry se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, en el tiempo que la chica no pudo más, y se echó a llorar en su pecho.

- Vamos Ginny, no te preocupes, de verdad- le decía al oído.

- Oh Harry… lo siento de… de verdad… yo…yo confío en ti…- dijo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

- Eh… sigo aquí, y sigo muy enfadado y… furioso. Sí, eso, furioso.- dijo intentando llamar su atención.

- Venga Ronnie, no te pongas así, sólo se ha enamorado de otro, nada más.- Dijo el moreno.- No creerás que iba a estar enamorada de ti para siempre¿o si?

- No, claro que no. - dijo colorado- sólo… no sé Harry. Ella… ¿Por qué no quiso que yo me enterase¿Acaso he hecho algo mal?

- Quizá…- dijo su amigo sonriendo.

- Harry…- le rogó.

- Ron, ella no te lo contó porque… bueno, todos sabemos como eres tú y…- decía el moreno mientras su amigo le miraba expectante.

- Y…- dijo Ron haciendo un ademán con la mano para que el moreno continuara.

- Que te pones histérico, Ronnie – terminó de decir la pequeña de los Weasley.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO ME PONGO HISTÉRICO¡SOIS VOSOTROS LOS QUE ME HACÉIS PONERME ASÍ! – se levantó con la cara encendida y la vena del cuello casi a punto de estallarle.

Después de varios minutos en los que pateó todo a su alrededor y daba vueltas por toda la habitación, se calmó y se sentó.

- ¿Lo ves?- dijeron ambos, sin inmutarse por el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

- Vale, tengo que controlarme. ¿Cuándo empezamos las clases?- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

000000000000000000000000

Le gustaba recordar sus buenos momentos. Miraba detenidamente cada una de las fotos que guardaba en su álbum. Lo tenía desde que supo que era una bruja; sus padres, Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Harry, Ron, Ginny… y, finalmente, Oxford.

Su hogar, ahora Oxford era su hogar. Sus padres pensaron que se había vuelto loca, una chica tan joven como ella en otra ciudad, lejos de su familia y sus amigos¿Quién haría semejante cosa? La respuesta era clara: Hermione. Sólo ella era capaz de hacer una cosa así. Al principio le costó mucho alejarse de Londres, pero sabía que ella podía hacerlo, y, efectivamente, pudo.

No podía desaprovechar aquello. Después de asistir al mejor colegio de magia, tenía la oportunidad de asistir a una de las mejores universidades de Inglaterra. Siempre había deseado hacer una carrera en la facultad, incluso cuando supo que era una bruja, continuó con ese sueño, y, también lo consiguió. ¿Suerte? Quizás.

Dejó el álbum a un lado y se acercó hacia una foto que estaba en el estante de sus libros. Sonrió al recordar cuando se hizo esa foto con Draco. Fue en un viaje que hicieron juntos a Escocia, de fondo se veía el lago Ness, mientras los dos sonreían y se abrazaban. Cualquiera que viese esa foto diría que eran algo más que amigos…

"_Ya, como si eso pudiese pasar" _

Se quedó mirando la foto unos instantes mientras recordaba, cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué haces?

Se giró para encontrarse con unos ojos grises, los que tanto amaba, mirándola fijamente. Sintió que el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

- Sólo recordaba – le dijo. Al ver su cara de confusión, le mostró la foto que tenía en la mano- el viaje a Escocia¿recuerdas?

Él sonrió mientras tomaba el marco de las manos de Hermione, mientras miraba la foto.

- Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?- dijo mirándola.- Lo pasamos tan bien…

Los dos sonrieron y se miraron durante un tiempo, hasta que ella desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la foto.

- Sí… que pena que ya no volvamos a hacerlo – dijo más para ella misma que en voz alta.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno… tú…tú ya tienes a Sarah, y… ya sabes- dijo Hermione.

- Herm… aunque yo esté con Sarah, seguimos siendo amigos¿no?

"_Amigos, sólo amigos"_

- Sí, supongo- dijo triste.

- ¿Supones¿Qué es lo que supones? – Esperó una respuesta que no llegaba - ¿nuestra amistad?- Estaba empezando a enfadarse¿qué demonios le pasaba a Hermione?- Hermione respóndeme.

- No…bueno, no lo sé.- dijo confundida.

- ¡No lo sabes¡Ah, qué bien!- dijo irónico- genial, esto es genial.

- Draco…

- Pero de tu amistad con el tal Jess si lo tienes claro¿no? Bien.

- Draco, no sé qué es lo que te molesta tanto, tú tienes miles de amigos…

- ¿Que tengo miles de amigos? No Hermione. No los tengo. Tú eres mi única amiga, al menos eso era lo que yo creía. Pero claro, cómo ahora tengo que "suponer" nuestra amistad…

- Draco¿qué te preocupa tanto? Sabías desde hace tiempo que ya no estamos cómo antes.

- ¿Desde cuando Hermione? Dímelo, porque de verdad no recuerdo.

"_Desde que tu novia llegó aquí…"_

- No lo sé Draco, no lo sé. Pero creo que deberías saberlo tú.- El rubio la miraba sin comprender. Suspiró resignada, dispuesta a contarle la verdad, o al menos una parte- pues desde que…

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Hermione miraba incrédula cómo la puerta de su piso se abría estando los dos ocupantes dentro. Draco la miraba horrorizado esperando una acción por su parte.

- ¡Hola¿Hay alguien en casa?- gritó la visitante. Al no obtener respuesta, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna presencia. Vislumbró a dos personas al final de la sala, y se acercó corriendo a saludar a su novio.- ¡Draco amor!- y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, comenzó a besarle bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña.

Hermione sentía la sangre correr rápidamente por sus venas al ver aquella escena, pero debía mantenerse impasible. En el fondo, lo que más le dolía era ver que el rubio le correspondía, le abrazaba y se aferraba a la chica como si fuese a irse.

"_Ojalá se fuese" _

Cuando notaron que les faltaba el aire, se separaron y se quedaron un tiempo mirando, como evaluándose. Hermione ya se sentía bastante incómoda. Carraspeó para hacerse notar, parecía que la habían olvidado por completo.

- Oh, Hermione, no te había visto.- dijo Sarah con inocencia.- Es que es ver a mi Draco y…- soltó una pequeña risa que Draco imitó.

- Ya veo… -dijo con desdén mirando a Draco fijamente.- Bueno, creo que me voy…- No sabía muy bien adonde pero…

- ¿A la biblioteca?- le preguntó el rubio interesado.

- No – dijo poniéndose el abrigo- con Jess- le miró por un instante y salió azotando la puerta.

- Bueno, así tenemos la casa para nosotros solos...- dijo Sarah mientras le guiaba hasta la habitación y le miraba con picardía.

- Sí… mucho mejor.

000000000000000000000000

Genial. Esto era genial. Ahora resultaba que Sarah tenía la llave de su casa y que podía entrar cuando quisiese. Muy bien. Lo peor de todo es que Draco era el que le había dado la copia, de eso estaba segura¡pero lo había hecho sin su consentimiento¡Tenía que habérselo preguntado al menos, también era su casa!

Eso si que no lo iba a permitir, esa chica no entraría en su casa cada vez que quisiera ver a Draco, entonces no se iría nunca. Hablaría con Draco en cuanto llegase a casa, no importaba si ella estuviese allí o no, estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarle, y eso haría.

Volvió su mirada hacia el libro, no había estudiado nada, sólo pensando. Por supuesto que estaba en la biblioteca¿Dónde mas? Draco la conocía muy bien…

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero continuó leyendo.

- Hermione- le llamaba.

Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia su lado. Qué magnífico día…

- Oh, Hola Jess. No me había dado cuenta de que te habías sentado.- mintió.

La situación era bastante incómoda. Hace un par de días estaba dispuesta a acostarse con él y, ahora, no sabía qué decirle.

- Y… ¿cómo estás?- preguntó temeroso el chico.

- Jess… lo del otro día…- comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por el moreno.

- No, no hace falta que me expliques nada. Supongo…supongo que no te llevas muy bien con ese chico, quiero decir, si no, no me hubieses llevado a tu casa¿no? Sabías que él podría estar allí¿verdad? Seguramente vuestra relación será "liberal".

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta escuchando todo lo que ese chico le estaba diciendo. ¿Qué demonios se pensaba de ella?

- No, no Jess, te estás equivocando.- El chico la miró ceñudo- él no es mi prometido¡ni siquiera es mi novio!- le dijo sonriendo- sólo que todo sucedió tan rápido…y te fuiste, no me dejaste explicarte.

Jess se quedó pensativo unos instantes, mientras Hermione le miraba, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Entonces… ¿no te vas a casar?- le preguntó dudoso.

- ¡Claro que no!- le dijo riendo- al menos no por ahora.

- Bien… eso quiere decir que tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo… ¿querrías?- le dijo mirándola con ojos brillantes.

"_¿Y Draco…?" Con Sarah_

- Sí… claro que sí.

0000000000000000000000000

Entró al apartamento dando un gran portazo. Se escuchaba música clásica a un gran volumen, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Buscó con la mirada a Draco y lo encontró leyendo el periódico tranquilamente. Se acercó hacia él y se quedó delante suyo con los brazos cruzados.

- Tenemos que hablar- le espetó.

- ¿Sobre qué?- le dijo calmado sin apartar su mirada del periódico.

_Muy bien…_

- ¿Sobre qué¿Cómo que sobre qué?- esperó una respuesta, pero el rubio seguía concentrado en su lectura.- Draco, te estoy hablando. Bien, si no me contestas hablaré yo, sólo yo.- y calló. Miró a su amigo por un momento, sabía que la estaba escuchando pero no quería sermones a estas alturas. Pero hoy lo tendría.- ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO DARLE LAS LLAVES A TU NOVIA SIN MI CONSENTMIENTO? POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA, YO TAMBIEN VIVO AQUÍ Y MIS DECICIONES TIENEN QUE SER TOMADAS EN CUENTA.- ahora Draco la miraba fijamente, pero seguía sentado en su pose habitual, y la música seguía de fondo.- PERO CLARO, AHORA LO MÁS IMPORTANTE DEL MUNDO ES ELLA, Y TU LE DAS LAS LLAVES DE NUESTRO- recalcó la palabra nuestro- APARTAMENTO PARA QUE ESTÉ AQUÍ SIEMPRE QUE QUIERA¿NO¿Y TÚ ME PREGUNTAS SOBRE QUÉ TENEMOS QUE HABLAR? PERFECTO.

Draco la observaba moverse de un lado a otro gritando y le pareció que estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba. Hermione siguió habando sin darse cuenta de que Draco se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros.

- Hermione- le dijo suavemente.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Cálmate. Escucha la música.- le dijo al oído. Hermione se estremeció. La agarró de la cintura y comenzó a moverse al compás de la música.

Ella intentó separarse de él pero el rubio la tenía bien agarrada.

- Draco… ¿que haces? Me siento tonta.- dijo poniendo la cabeza en su hombro.

- Sólo siente la música, olvida los problemas. Y baila, claro.- dijo riendo.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, durante el cual no hablaron, sólo bailaron, juntos, sólo ellos dos y nadie más.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de su hombro y se miraron fijamente.

"_¿qué pasa si le beso?" Probemos…_

Acortó la distancia que unía sus labios y le besó dulcemente, sintiendo sus delgados labios besando los suyos, mientras su mano se abría paso entre su jersey y acariciaba su piel.

El beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado, la llevó hasta el sofá y continuó besándola, sacándole el jersey para después bajar por su cuello, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa.

La chica, al ver su torso desnudo, comenzó a besarlo, sintiendo cómo se estremecía con el contacto de sus labios en su piel.

Pero un rayo de lucidez pasó por la mente del chico_. "Sarah.__¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

No podía hacerle eso Sarah, tampoco a Hermione, ni a él mismo. No. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a ambas a partir de esto? No quería saberlo.

Paró en seco. Miró a Hermione que seguía basándole, mientras él se levantaba.

- ¿Draco…¿Qué es lo que…?- le preguntó mientras miraba al chico confundida.

- No Hermione. No debemos.- la chica lo miró llorosa- sabes que no puedo. Yo… estoy con Sarah. Esto no volverá a pasar. Ha sido un error.- le dirigió una última mirada antes de marcharse a su habitación y encerrarse allí.

- Genial- dijo la castaña con un sollozo.- Completamente genial.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hola! Bueno... cuánto tiempo. Sé que llevo varios meses sin actualizar pero la verdad es que no me encontraba en España. Estuve todo el primer trimestre en Argentina, visitando familiares que hacía tiempo que no veía y he vuelto al comenzar las navidades. ¡Pero ya estoy aquí dispuesta a continuar la historia!**

** No sé qué os habrá parecido el capítulo así que dejadme reviews para saberlo, aunque sólo sea para críticas, las acepto.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

** Besukiss!**

**Reviews... **


End file.
